


A mistake was made

by Wanhxda



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alison being Alison, F/F, Food Fight, Helena being a little shit, Other, cophine - Freeform, cute cophine, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanhxda/pseuds/Wanhxda
Summary: Cosima unintentionally starts a food fight.





	A mistake was made

**Author's Note:**

  * For [piggy09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bad news, I've met my match](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709897) by [piggy09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/pseuds/piggy09). 



> Piggy09 created a Spy AU for a propunk fic (please go read it, it contains Rachel stabbing someone with a high heel and if that won't convince you I won't know what will tbh)
> 
> I could never do it justice but she wanted someone to write a food fight scenario and I loved the idea and went with it, I hope you enjoy!

It all started with Cosima. You wouldn't think it, and she isn't to blame but how could she resist. Delphine just looked too cute getting exited about the pudding, hands clapping together with a hungry smile on her lips (even though she had just finished off her Shepard's pie). It was purely innocent, the whipped cream on Cosimas finger delicately and swiftly being dabbed onto Delphine's nose, stopping her short in her giddy motions. If only Cosima knew the havoc about to be wrecked. 

Helena thought it was hilarious. So hilarious in fact, that she did the exact same thing to Rachel as she sat talking in depth to Beth and Katja about their most recent political exploits. Her blood red lips paused, mouth open slightly, as she slowly swivelled around to face the perpetrator.

A high-pitched laugh ensued from Helena, feet stamping repeatedly on the ground and arms flailing as she giggled, tongue between her teeth.

"Holy shite," was all Sarah managed to say before Rachel was leaning forward and dumping the entire contents of Helena's spaghetti Bolognese all over her head. It didn't look any different to how she normally looked, the spaghetti camouflaged into her curly mass of bleach blonde hair, the tomato sauce a scene of blood, slowly dripping from Helena's head and down her face as her eyes went wide.

Chaos ensued, as Helena stood up on the table cackling, a devil like grin spreading her features as different kinds of food was hurled from her fists and at her friends. Sarah, hesitant at first, ended up grabbing a generous handful of Beth's mashed potato and hurling it with precise accuracy at Cosima, who was meanwhile getting a handful of cream in the face courtesy of her girlfriend. The others soon joined in, and Alison's pleadings of "Stop that!" And "You're going to get us all in trouble, HELENA GET DOWN FROM THERE AT ONCE!" That quickly stopped was Katja splashed tomato soup onto her baby blue blouse "Which is new, by the way!" Before she gave in and grabbed the nearest bottle of mustard to use as a gun.

It's safe to say that the cleaners had their work cut out for them, and Cosima never tried to do anything like that ever again (well, as long as Helena is not around).


End file.
